Lost bet
by MasaomiRyoma
Summary: One-shot. Echizen loses a bet to Atobe and has to cross dress for the day. Rated M just to be safe, more likely a T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or the characters.**

 **Lost bet.**

It was just a normal day at Seigaku middle, a rather uneventful day, classes had ended and the halls thinned out as students either made their way home or to their respective clubs.

One such club was the boys tennis club, most members had already gotten changed and were in the courts practicing, some still lingered in the lockers and not surprisingly, one first year regular was late, again.

"20 laps once your changed, Echizen" Came the captains, Tezukas voice, as Echizen finally made his way to the clubroom, the golden eyed boy grumbled an "got it" before passing the older male and entering the club room.

Yes, it was a very normal day, that is until the clubroom door opened again and the captain looked up at the sounds of rackets dropping and a chorus of gasps. Tezuka follwed the eyes of his club members, his own widening in surprise at the sight before him.

Echizen stood in the doorway, wearing not the usual Seigaku jersey but the girls regular school uniform. A white top, with green collar and elbow length green sleeves, a large pink bow and a short green skirt.

Ignoring everyones reactions to his appearance, his expression no different from usual, Echizen began his 20 laps, internally smirking at the sight of his blushing sempai-tachi.

"Everyone back to work" Tezuka who had managed to regain his composure bellowed out, averting his eyes from a smirking Fuji, the only person close enough to see the slight blush on his cheeks.

Once his laps were up, Echizen let out a long sigh, before making his way over to his Sempai-tachi, to explain himself, hopefully with as little information as possible.

"Ochibi, why? what? why? Nya~" Eiji bounced around Echizen, looking him up and down, lifting up his skirt out of curiosty, blood rushing to his cheeks at the sight. "NYAAA O-O-OCHIBI'S WEARING PANTIES"

All of the regualars, with the exception of Fuji were blushing now, hard, Tezuka included, Echizen pulled his cap down, an act that Fuji noticed, was done only when the younger male was embarassed or annoyed.

His own cheeks sporting a small blush, half due to the fact that everyone now knew he was wearing panties, half because he could feel Fujis intense gaze on him and he neither liked, nor trusted the smile on his Sempais lips.

"I lost a bet" Echizen said simply, "This was the price of losing, I asked for something that wouldn't affect our practice but that shotacon monkey king refused to back down."

"Atobe? I'll have to have a word with him." Tezuka said his blush fading.

"Can I go practice now, Buchou?" Echizen asked and after a nod from Tezuka, he made his way to an empty court, Momo and Eiji hot on his heels, bombarding him with questions.

Glancing over his shoulder, Echizen saw a not unexpected sight, a boy taller than himself, around Eijis height, wearing Hyouteis uniform and pointing a camera in his direction.

Though it wasn't unexpected, it still irked the golden eyed boy and he sighed in exasperation, bending over, low, pretending to be stretching, givng the photographer and the various tennis club members behind him, a full view of his bright pink, tightly fitting panties.

Blushing and nosebleeding insued, Fuji chuckled, Tezuka pinched his nose in annoyance, Inui dropped his notpad, Oishi turned a new shade of red, Momo fainted (he was also 1 of the nosebleeders), Kaidoh blushed almost as much as Oishi and walked away hissing.

Eiji, who was on the other side of the net, waiting to play Echizen, ran over to check on Momo, panicking and Kawamura, like Momo fainted, at the sight of a bloody Momo, not because of Echizens ongoing performance.

Echizens hands ghosted up his legs, starting at his ankles, at an agonizlingly slow pace, he rested his left hand on his hip, while his right rubbed circles over his ass cheek, before looking over his shoulder, his lips in a sexy pout, rasing his right hand in the air and bringing it down hard.

The slapping sound, echoing throughout the courts, Echizen had once more halted practice. Fuji now had his phone in hand and was snapping a few shots himself, despite Echizens bravado and apparent lack of shame, Fuji was sure they could be useful in the future.

"Echizen 100 laps, NOW!" Tezuka commanded.

"Tsk" ' _Not my fault this clubs full of perferts'_ Echizen thought as he began his punishment laps.

Over at Hyoutei.

"Ne, Atobe, what are you looking at?"

Atobe turned from his computer to look at the person who interuppted him. "Shishido" Atobe said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Just reaping the benfits of a little bet I had with Seigakus brat".

"Heh, so you 2 bet over your weekly games now?" Shishido replied, taking the seat behind Atobe and peeriing over his shoulder, the rest of the team following his lead, with the exception of Jiro, who as always, was sleeping.

"More importantly, you finnaly beat that kid, Atobe?" came Gakutos voice.

Atobe growled "No, Gakuto, Ore-sama did not win, our match ended in a tie."

Ignoring Atobes threatening tone, Shishido asked for more details, Atobe growled again but relented.

"It was much like our match at the nationals, a tie break until we both passed out, the difference being, neither of us got back up. The bet however, went like this."

 **Echizen:"If I win, you have to follow one order of mine, without question."**

 **Atobe: "Then if you don't win, you have to follow one of Ore-samas oders"**

 **Echizen: "You're on, Monkey King"**

 **Atobe: "Bring it, brat"**

"It may seems devious but it's his own fault" Atobe said with a smirk.

"...You're just evil, Atobe, seriously. What was your order anyways?" Shishido shook his head at his captains antics but couldn't resist knowing.

Atobe placed the laptop onto the table, so the rest of the team could see.

"Shortly, I will receive pictures that show the brat in utter humiliation, I sent an underclassmen from the photography club to Seigaku, I bought him the latest camera in return for taking pictures of the brat today." Atobe smirked yet again, wondering just how red the brats face would be, forced to crossdress in front of his entire team.

He was not in anyway, thinking about how cute the brat would look, nor did it cross his mind, that he would look far better than any girl could, the thought of tearing the uniform of him with his teeth and ravaging the golden eyed cutie, also never crossed his mind, this was purely about making the brat suffer humiliation, noting else, no sir, not at all.

Atobes expression turned to one of delight as the laptop beeped and the first image appeared, Atobe explained to his team how this camera automatically upload the images to his laptop, so it was basiacally in real time.

Dissapointment hit Atobe like a brick, when he noticed the brat didn't appear to be embarrassed in the least, though undenibly cute, it held less appeal than it would, had he been blushing like a tomato.

Is what someone other than Atobe would think, cute? that brat? not at all, he was only dissapointed that his plan to humilate the boy was failing.

After hundreds off boring pictures that just showed Echizen jogging (Atobed ordered the boy to photo every second of Echizen from the moment he came out of the club room, to the moment he went back in.) Atobe found himself blushing at the sight of Eiji flipping Echizens skirt.

The panties he picked out showing briefly and a light blush visible of the brats cheeks.

Atobe was not prepared for what came next, as the pictures of Echizen **"stretching"** appeared on his screen, his eyes widened and his pants tightened. The rate at which the photos appeared on the screen was similar to that of a flipbook.

Atobe stared at the screen intently, willing himself not to blink, not wanting to miss a moment, Echizens hands, slowly move up his milky legs, massaging his cute little butt, then the slap.

Golden eyes, challenging Atobe, the camera he bought was truely the best money could buy because he could clearly see the brat daring him to make a move and Atobe fully intended too, after taking care care of little Atobe that is.

"This is far from over brat, Ore-sama will be sure to punish you" Atobe growled, standing up, letting his team see the tent in his pants. He picked up his laptop and walked off in the direction of the clubroom.


End file.
